Organization XIII and a crazy fan girl
by LalaHachi
Summary: A crazy Fangirl gets into Castle Oblivion. She pesters the Organization and they try to get her to leave. But she won't leave until the Organization is what it should be. Full of loving couples. AkuRoku is the main pairing but there's other pairings too
1. Chapter 1

**LalaHachi:** I WAS TIRED, PEOPLE! Anyway... I'm just saying, fan girls are crazy... And yes, that includes me.

It was a normal day in The Castle That Never Was when suddenly the impossible happened. A fangirl managed to get in. No one knows how it happened. But they all found her slightly annoying…

Axel: "Hey, want to go get some ice-cream?"

Roxas: "Sure."

Crazy fan girl: *enters the room* "AXEL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" *hugs Axel*

Axel: "Yes… I know…? Who are you?"

Crazy fan girl: "I'm Sasha!"

Axel: "Okay… do I know you?"

Sasha: "No, not really." *shrugs*

Axel: "Okay, can you let me go now? I'm going to go eat ice-cream with Roxas."

Sasha: "Oh right, don't get in the way of the AkuRoku! Almost forgot!"

Roxas and Axel: "Aku-what?"

Sasha: "AkuRoku; Axel and Roxas."

Roxas: "… And why does it stand for Axel and Roxas?"

Sasha: "Oh, it's a pairing. I mean, it's obvious you're in love!"

Axel and Roxas: *laughs*

Sasha: "The lines in your fading-away-scene totally give it away, Axel."

Axel: "My what?"

Sasha: "The scene you die!"

Axel: "I'm not dead…?"

Sasha: "You're not dead _yet_!"

Axel: "Ehm… Okay. Never mind. What exactly do I say?"

Sasha: "You're like: When I am with Roxas it feels like I have a heart…"

Axel: "I say _what_?"

Roxas: "Axel, you can't be serious. That's so gay…" *walks away*

Axel: "Wait, Roxas! I haven't said that!" *runs after him*

Sasha: "They're so cute together!" *squeals*

Demyx and Zexion are in the library and are currently sitting in the same couch.

Sasha: *pops up between them* "Aren't you going to, like, make-out?"

Demyx and Zexion: *looks disgusted* "NO!"

Sasha: "Why not?" *pouts* "You know you want too!"

Zexion: "Eh… No."

Demyx: "I do _not_ want to make-out with Zexion."

Sasha: "But… why not?"

Demyx: "First of all, he's a guy!"

Sasha: "But you're gay, so you don't care!"

Demyx: "I am not gay!"

Sasha: "Yes you are!"

Demyx: "No, I'm not!"

Sasha: "You can't deny it for much longer… I guess you'll have to wait for him a little longer, Zexion…" *pats Zexions shoulder*

Zexion: "… Why would I want to wait for him?"

Sasha: "Because you want to sleep with him."

Zexion: *speechless* "What? I don't want to 'sleep' with Demyx. He's merely a coworker of mine."

Sasha: "Of course not, Zexion. I'm going to… Leave you two alone now…" *leaves*

Demyx: "… You want to sleep with me?"

Zexion: "GOD NO!"

Xemnas and Saïx are talking in a room somewhere in the castle.

Sasha: "Hello, guys! Shouldn't you be in a bedroom right now?"

Xemnas and Saïx: *looks at each other* "Why would we?"

Sasha: "You know… A little action!"

Saïx: *twitches*

Xemnas: *looks threatening*

Sasha: *runs away, waving* "Bye!"

Marluxia is eating in the kitchen.

Sasha: "Hello, Marluxia! I have a question for you!"

Marluxia: "Which is?"

Sasha: "Are you gay?"

Marluxia: "… Leave me alone now or suffer the consequences."

Sasha: *leaves*

The organization meets to discuss Sasha.

Marluxia: "She's crazy."

Axel: "Hell yeah, she is!" *shivers*

Saïx: "We need to get rid of her."

Xemnas: "Yes, indeed. However we can't kill her, we can't risk her becoming like us… We need her to leave on her own."

Roxas: "Axel, you do it. She likes you."

Axel: "Does not!"

Sasha: "Yes I do!" *pops up between them*

Roxas: "Told you."

Axel: "How long have you been here?"

Sasha: "As long as you have. I want to be wherever you are!" *winks*

Xemnas: "Number VIII, you deal with her…" *walks off*

Saïx: *smiles evilly and follows Xemnas*

Sasha: "I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO GAY!"

Saïx and Xemnas: *glares*

Sasha: "Now that I think about it, maybe you're not…" *covers behind Axel*

Axel and Sasha are talking about stuff.

Axel: "What does it take to get you to leave? I mean… When will you be done here?"

Sasha: "I'm not leaving until this castle becomes as it's supposed to be. Full of loving couples!"

Axel: "WHAT?"

Sasha: "You heard me! I'm going to get you all to get together!"

Axel: *enters a portal leading to Xemnas room* "I think there might be a problem with getting Sasha to leave…

**LalaHachi:** I was tired. It's my only excuse if it's too weird.


	2. Chapter 2

All members of the Organization except Xemnas and Axel: "WE HAVE TO DO WHAT??"

Xemnas: "It's the only way… But you got to make it look like she's the one doing it."

Axel: "Dude, I know we have to but what is wrong with her? The pairings she have. They are like… WEIRD." *shivers* "And who the hell is Naminé?"

Marluxia and Larxene: "We have never heard of such a thing…" *laughs nervously*

Xemnas: *rolls his eyes* "Bring her here. We need her."

Marluxia and Larxene: "Okay…" *leaves*

Zexion: "Which are the pairings?"

Xemnas: "I'm not sure. I know Axel and Roxas, you and Demyx and…" *looks disgusted* "Me and Saïx."

Axel: "BWAHAHAHA! YOU AND SAÏX??"

Saïx: "Number eight?"

Axel: *still laughing* "Yes, _Saïx_?"

Saïx: "… Shut up."

Axel: "What are you going to do? Send your boyfriend to beat me up?" *laughs more*

Saïx: "… Shut up." *smacks Axel*

Axel: "Ouch, that hurt!"

Zexion: "ANYWAY, Xemnas, am I supposed to get together with Demyx?"

Xemnas: "Yes."

Roxas: "And me with Axel? Doesn't that make him a pedophile?"

Xemnas: "Yes and yes it does."

Axel: "And you and Saïx?"

Xemnas: "… Yes."

Axel: "PRICELESS! I GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Saïx: "… I will kill you, Axel."

Axel: "Really? You aren't going to get Xemnas to do it?" *rolling on the floor laughing*

And there we shall leave the conversation as Saïx tortures Axel.

Axel: "Okay, Roxas… This is it!"

Roxas: "Yes, I guess it is."

Axel: "Shh… There she comes!"

Sasha: *comes walking down the halls* "Well, hello boys!"

Axel: "Hello Sasha!"

Roxas: "Hello…"

Sasha: "Oh Roxas… You look sad, what is it?"

Roxas: "Nothing…"

Sasha: "You know… A kiss might cheer you up!"

Roxas: "Yes… ?"

Sasha: "Axel… Why don't you kiss him?"

Axel: *blinks repeatedly*

Sasha: *leans in and whispers in Axel's ear* "What are you doing? This is your chance!"

Axel: "Eh… Riiight…" *leans in to Roxas*

Roxas: *leans into Axel and presses his lips to Axel's*

Sasha: *squeals*

Axel and Roxas: *kissing*

Sasha: "Woho! I did it! Now, I shall leave you two alone…" *goes away*

Roxas: *pulls away as soon as Sasha is gone* "I hate this…"

Axel: "What do you think I do? You're fifteen so if I sleep with you I would become a pedophile… Well, kind of at least…"

Roxas: "… That's the only problem for you?"

Axel: "Well… The whole situation is kind of bothersome but otherwise, yeah."

Roxas: "… I see…"

Zexion: "I hate this…"

Demyx: "Me too…"

Zexion: "There she comes."

Demyx: "… Do we have to do this?"

Zexion: "… Apparently."

Sasha: "Hello, dudes! Isn't it strange how every time I see you, you're together?"

Demyx: "Yes…?"

Sasha: "Are you really not a couple?"

Demyx: "Well, actually…" *gulps* "… You were right. We're a couple." *fake-smiles*

Sasha: "OH MY GOD!! I KNEW IT!! Can I see you kiss?!"

Demyx and Zexion: *shivers in disgust* "… Sure…" *gulps*

Sasha: "Yay!!"

Demyx and Zexion: *kisses each other*

Sasha: *squeals* "That is sooo cute!! This is like… too much! Anyway, I'm going to leave so you can… get busy…" *leaves while grinning evilly*

Zexion: "This sucks."

Demyx: "That might be the only thing we have in common. We hate each other."

Zexion: "Yes... Then how did this fangirl get the idea to pair us up?"

Demyx: "I have no idea..."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Omg, I updated! I'm so proud! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Xemnas and Saïx are discussing very important things when Sasha pops up out of nowhere.

Sasha: Hello! *smiles widely*

Xemnas: Hello, Sasha. I have something I need to discuss with you.

Sasha: Oh really? What could that be? *still smiling*

Xemnas: … *freaking out about her smile*

Saïx: We want to help you get together these… Pairings as you called them, but to do so we'll need to know who is paired up with who.

Sasha: Oh, that's great! Nothing strengthens a relationship like matchmaking! *winks*

Xemnas and Saïx: *holding back the need to kill something*

Sasha: Okay, so back to the pairings… You two, Axel and Roxas, Zexion and Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene, Xigbar and Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus… oh and Naminé and Luxord. It's a crack-pairing but it's kind of cute, don't you think?

Saïx: Crack pairing…? *whispers to Xemnas*

Xemnas: I think you'd prefer not knowing. *whispers back*

Sasha: What are you guys whispering about? Oh, I interrupted something, didn't I? I'll just leave you then… *leaves*

Xemnas: … She's crazy.

Axel and Roxas are in Axel's room, hiding from Sasha.

Axel: Roxas! I want an ice cream!

Roxas: *holding two* I bought them MYSELF. I will not let you have one.

Axel: Oh really now? *pounces Roxas*

Roxas: AXEL! GET OFF ME!

Sasha: *enters* Axel, you have to *pants* respect that Roxas isn't ready yet.

Axel: *oblivious* Ready for what?

Sasha: To take the next step.

Axel: Towards what…?

Sasha: Your perfect relationship.

Roxas: *can't hold in laughter anymore and bursts out laughing insanely*

Sasha: What's so funny?

Roxas: *pants between laughs* Nothing. *pulls himself together*

Sasha: Axel, how old are you? *suddenly very serious*

Axel: Eh… I don't know…?

Sasha: Hmm… *deep in thoughts* Roxas, are you sure that someone in your age should be together with Axel?

Roxas: *twitches* I don't know. You're the one who suggested it.

Sasha: I mean, you'll have to sleep with him sooner or later.

Axel: *laughing*

Roxas: What the…? NO!

Sasha: Roxas, honey. Axel are much older then you and have his needs.

Roxas: *in need of therapy*

Axel: Sasha is right, Roxas… *tries to hold back his laughter*

Roxas: *gets enough and runs out*

Sasha: Axel, you have to go easy on him. He's only fifteen. Don't worry, I'll stay here until you're relationship has advanced further.

Axel: *stops laughing* You'll WHAT?!

Sasha: I want to see how it turns out. *smiles nicely before going after Roxas*

Axel: *in shock* Oh no… *portals to Xemnas room* Superior, we have a problem…

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Hehehe... So what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

All over the castle, you could hear Roxas pained scream.

Roxas: "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH AXEL!" *scared to death* "IT'S OUT OF QUESTION!"

Xemnas: Sasha will not leave until that happens.

Roxas: But… But…

Xemnas: Do you want Sasha to leave?

Roxas: Yes, but…

Xemnas: Then you and Axel know what has to be done.

Axel: Why can't we let her stay and just ignore her?

Xemnas: Because she's impossible to ignore. *reliving memories in his head*

Axel: True…

Sasha: *popping up from nowhere* What are you guys up to? *smiling*

Roxas: *gets annoyed* LEAVE! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE!!

Sasha: Oh… *looks sad*

Axel: *whispers to Roxas* That was a little harsh wasn't it?

Sasha: … I interrupted something again, didn't I? *smiles cheerfully and leaves*

Roxas: … WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?

Marluxia: You're acting like a girl on her period. Shut up. *shakes his head* First she asks me if I'm gay. Then she pairs me up with the only girl in the castle?

Axel: You're right… That IS weird.

Roxas: I. Am. Not. Sleeping. With. Axel. *storms out of the room*

Demyx: Axel, go after him so he doesn't cut himself… *stereotyping Roxas as an emokid*

Axel: He won't CUT himself… Why would he do that? *laughs at it before his eyes grows wide* ROXAS, WAIT! *runs after him*

----------

Marluxia and Larxene has a conversation on how to escape the horrible fate of being together.

Larxene: Just go tell her you're gay. That'll work.

Marluxia: But I'm NOT.

Larxene: You keep telling yourself that, flowerboy…

Marluxia: Oh shut up! *sighs* Back to the subject, how can we get out of this?

Larxene: Tell Sasha you're gay.

Marluxia: NO! I WILL NOT TELL HER I'M GAY!

Larxene: But you know, everyone else is paired up so you won't be paired up with anyone else!

Marluxia: *thinks for a moment* Yeah, you're right… *decides to go tell Sasha*

-------

Sasha's walking around the castle all by herself.

Sasha: I miss my friends… I really do… *stops and thinks for a moment* … I could bring them here!

Demyx: *accidentally hears her* Oh no you don't! *tries to jump out of the couch but is pulled back by Zexion.*

Zexion: Don't get worked up over nothing. There's no way she'll be able to bring them here. *states*

Demyx: What are you, my boyfriend?

Zexion: Sadly, right now, yes…

Demyx: Oh right… Forgot! *smiles apologizing*

At that smile Zexion couldn't help but smile. Demyx blushed slightly as he noticed that Zexion was watching him with a smile. As if in a movie, both boys suddenly started moving their head towards each other. Or rather, their lips towards each other.

It's weird how two nobodies can feel like they have a heart just for one moment. And that they love with someone with that specific heart that... well... doesn't exist?

* * *

**LalaHachi:** OhmygodIthinkI'mondrugs! The question is where I got them from... O_o

Anyhow, Sasha's bringing her friends there. Or is she? O_o

HÅKAN HELLSTRÖM FOREVER!!! If you wondered....

I'm tired... Wiiie ~

Please read 'Money can't buy me love' just because I'm so odd when I'm tired or simple because you love me...? xD


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha: Everyone! Look who I brought! My friends!

Friend nr. 1: Sasha… Who are these people? Where are we? *scared*

Friend nr. 2: Ellie, you're stupid! This is Organization XIII and we're in… Eh… The castle that never was I think?

Axel: Oh God… Not more crazy girls…

Ellie: FYI! I am NOT crazy. You're the one with hair defying nature! Hmph! *turns to leave* Sasha, how do I get out of here?

Sasha: If I tell you, you'll leave!

Ellie: Well, duh? Why do you think I asked?

Sasha and Ellie starts arguing while the third girl tries to get them to shut up.

Xemnas: *whispers to Saïx* I think we can get this Ellie to help us to get Sasha to leave…

Saïx: *whispers back* I think so too. *turns to Axel* Number VIII, get to know this Ellie girl better.

Axel: Why me?

Saïx: Because you've already interacted with her. *smirks evilly*

Axel: Oh, fine…

----

Ellie is walking around in the castle trying to find the way out.

Ellie: WHERE THE HELL DID I COME FROM?! I CAN'T GET AROUND IN THIS STUPID CASTLE!!

Axel: *hesitates before forcing himself* Maybe I can help you?

Ellie: *turns around* And who the hell are you again?

Axel: Nr. VIII, Axel.

Ellie: Oh right, the pedophile…

Axel: I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE! *desperate*

Ellie: Really? Aren't you in a relationship with that little blonde boy? And yet, here you are, trying to flirt with me!

Axel: *speechless* I'm not flirting with you!

Ellie: Then what do you want?

Axel: I need your help…

Ellie: With what? *suspicious*

Axel: To get Sasha to leave…

Ellie: Why?

Axel explains the situation to Ellie while…

Marluxia: Sasha, I can't be together with Larxene.

Sasha: *gasps* Why not?

Marluxia: I'm… *hesitates* gay…

Sasha: Oh! Well why didn't you say so!

Back to Ellie and Axel…

Ellie: She did WHAT?! *bursts out laughing*

Axel: It's NOT funny…

Ellie: Oh right… Sorry… But it is funny… *still giggles* Though I'm afraid I can't help you. Sasha is impossible to pursue once she's set on something… *smiles apologizing*

Axel: Okay… Well, can you try at least?

Ellie: For you? Sure… *blinks and kisses his cheek before walking away*

Axel: *touches cheek and smiles*

Roxas: *eyes widens and runs away*

---

Sasha: Oh XEMNAS AND SAÏX! WE HAVE A CHANGE IN PLANS! *walks into the room*

Xemnas: Oh really? What?

Sasha: Well, I just realized that some of the people in this castle might not be that good together and some are better off alone! *smiles*

Xemnas: Really? *smirks*

Sasha: Yeah! Want to hear my new plan?

Saïx: Of course.

----

Roxas: OHMYGODSHEKISSEDHIM!

Naminé: Roxas, take it easy! I'm sure it meant nothing! Besides isn't that a good thing? Maybe Sasha will realize that Axel likes her friend and doesn't make you sleep with him?

Roxas: *glares at her* NO, that is NOT a good thing. Haven't you been listening to me?

Naminé: From what I've heard, you said you DIDN'T want to sleep with him.

Roxas: Yes, but I don't want him to get together with that Ellie girl…

Naminé: So… you're jealous…?

Roxas: No! Of course not!

Naminé: … Then why do you care?

Roxas: … You're not as nice as you look… Just saying…

Naminé: Whatever… I'm going to go grab something to eat…

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Hehe... Don't know if this was funny because I'm not übertired like I usually am... But I think it turned out fiiiiine :D

Okay, no I don't :O

I don't like new characters that's why... Anyhow Friend nr. 2 is someone you'll get to know soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**LalaHachi:** I updated two stories today, I'm so proud :'D

* * *

Ellie decided that she should try getting Sasha to leave for Axel's sake.

Ellie: SASHA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Larxene: SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! *pops out of door*

Ellie: SO?! I have to find her! You can sleep later!

Larxene: *grunts* Last I saw her, she was freaking about Marluxia being gay… *slams door behind her*

Ellie: Who's gay? Oh whatever! SASHA!!

Larxene: *pops up again* SHUT. IT!

Ellie: Why would I?

Larxene: Because if you don't… *summons her knives* I will dislocate your tongue along with your attitude… Understood?

Ellie: *stiff of fear* Completely.

Larxene: Good *closes door*

Ellie: *smiles evilly while running* SASHA WHERE ARE YOU?!

Larxene: YOU LITTLE BRAT!! *chases her*

Ellie: *runs into Sasha* Hide me! *hides behind her*

Larxene: You are so dead! *rounds corner and sees Sasha*

Sasha: Ellie, don't get into fights with the people living here… *sighs* Anyway, Larxene. Since the original pairing didn't work out, I have paired you up with someone else…

* * *

Larxene: … No. I refuse. You can't force me.

Sasha: I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just know that you two will be a cute couple.

Axel: *raising a hand along with an eyebrow* Question!

Sasha: Yes, Axel?

Axel: There are two girls in this castle…

Sasha: Yes…?

Axel: And twelve guys…

Sasha: Your point?

Axel: … But instead of boy with girl you pair guys up with guys and the two only girls up? You do realize it's not that likely that everyone around here is gay?

Sasha: It's not a that big chance I know, but I haven't paired everyone up now have I?

Axel: *sobs* I forgot you let some of the bastards of the hook… *glares as Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord*

Ellie: Well, it's not like you have to get together with Roxas… You just have to trick her into believing you do… *whispers so Sasha can't hear*

Axel: *smiles* True… *turns around when hearing a yell of frustration* Oh lord…

Marluxia: SASHA! *furious* WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU COME UP WITH THE CRAZY IDEA TO PAIR ME UP WITH VEXEN?!

Everyone's quiet.

Axel: She… paired you up with Vexen? *holding back his laughter*

Marluxia: Axel, I'm warning you…

Axel: HAHAHHAAH!! YOU AND VEXEN!! *points at Marluxia while laughing*

Marluxia: *gains red eyes* I'LL KILL YOU!!

Sasha: Don't worry Marluxia, he's just jealous because you get someone who's more your age.

Axel: *stops laughing* Yeah, sorry Marluxia… I'm just really jealous because I'm not in the same as Roxas. But you and Vexen are so you should be happy… *starts laughing again*

Roxas: Axel… maybe you shouldn't tease him…

Axel: Oh and why not? It's not like he can hurt- OUCH! *is hit by Sasha* WHY D'YA DO THAT FOR?!

Sasha: You were being annoying. Now, Hanna, I have a job for you.

Third fan girl/Hanna: Yeah, what?

Sasha: I want you to supervise Ellie so she doesn't do any damage…

Ellie: WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY HANNA IS GOING TO BABYSIT ME!!

Sasha: She'll have to since you and Larxene seems to be unfriendly. Is that okay with you Hanna?

Hanna: Sure, I'll take care of her! *smiles*

Zexion: Why does she remind me of someone? *mumbles to himself*

* * *

Ellie: Hanna… Can you give me some privacy, PLEASE?!

Hanna: No, sorry. I was told to watch you at all times.

Ellie: But-

Hanna: NO BUTS!

Ellie: *sighs* I have to be able to take a shower…

Hanna: No, you'll have to wait.

Ellie: Okay *sighs* Can I talk to Axel then?

Hanna: Now would you do that?

Ellie: *tries to come up with a lie* You see… Larxene asked me to…

Hanna: Oh-kay… *confused*

Ellie: And I really want to make friends with her after being such a bitch… *pretends to be sad*

Hanna: Oh… Then you must go! But promise to come back as soon as possible! *pushes Ellie out the door and closes it behind her*

Ellie: She's too stupid for her own good… *walks off*

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Yeah, not that much of a good chapter... BUT I introduced a new character... Hanna :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie: *knocks on Axel's door* Open quickly!

Axel: *opens door and pulls Ellie inside* I thought that other girl was supposed to keep an eye on you…

Ellie: I tricked her… *leans up and kisses Axel*

Roxas: You're- *Axel's hand covers his mouth*

Axel: It's okay, I told her to come! *smile*

Roxas: *pries Axel's hand away* Well, I better leave then! *rushes over the door and pull it open, runs out and slams it behind him*

Ellie: … Well he sure was in a hurry… Maybe he doesn't like me? I mean you ARE his boyfriend in a way right?

Axel: Yeah, but only because Sasha is forcing us…

Roxas: I wish he would consider my feelings… *mumbles to himself*

Sasha: *pops up from out of nowhere* What is it, Rox? Did he try to make you do something you wasn't ready for?

Roxas: *turns around and glares at her* This is YOUR fault!

Sasha: *blinks repeatedly* It is?

Roxas: You were the one who brought Ellie here! Everything was fine before you people showed up!

Sasha: A-ha… *confused* But Ellie is under supervision of Hanna so don't- *suddenly faints*

Roxas: Eh… Sasha? *pokes her with his foot* Are you dead?

Sasha: … No…? *opens her eyes who widen when she sees Roxas* Oh my God… Who are you…?

Roxas: *blinks repeatedly* You DON'T know?

Sasha: I recognize you from that ridiculous videogame Hanna and Ellie plays sometimes…

Roxas: Eh… Well this is unexpected…

Sasha: What is?

Roxas: You sure you've never talked to me before?

Sasha: Yes…

Roxas suddenly walks off deep in thought leaving a confused Sasha(?) to try and find out where she is.

Roxas: Eh… Superior… The weirdest thing just happened… Sasha didn't recognize me…

Axel and Ellie enters the room.

Xemnas: That IS weird, indeed.

Ellie: What is?

Roxas: Sasha suddenly collapsed then she didn't remember me all of a sudden.

Ellie: Oh shit! Please don't tell me that happened! Please tell me you're delusional! Or crazy!

Roxas: *irritated* Well, I'm not as crazy as you are! If Sasha caught you two fooling around it'll be me she will bother!

Xemnas: Axel, please tell me you haven't -

Axel: I believe that is none of you two's *points at Xemnas and Roxas* business. But no we haven't done that.

Saïx: Well, Axel. I'm sure that time will come sooner or later… Just make sure to be safe about it… *smiles evilly* I mean if you never get close to this girl, you'll have Roxas.

Axel: … This is payback for when I made fun of you isn't it?

Saïx: I guess you can put it that way, VIII. *turns to Ellie* I wish you good luck and if you ever want to punish him or hurt him in anyway, I'll happily grant you the right tools.

Ellie: Thanks, I appreciate it. *smiles before frowning again* But back to the problem! If what you say is true -

Roxas: IT IS TRUE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? *runs out*

Ellie: Eh… Should anyone run after him so he doesn't cut himself…?

Axel: Don't worry, I hid all the knives and scissors last time that happened…

Ellie: Eh… Right… Anyhow, if what he said was true -

Roxas: It was! *poking his head inside before pulling it back out again*

Ellie: Okay, listen now and don't interrupt! If what he said was true, then that means… That the medicine is wearing off…


	8. Chapter 8

**LalaHachi:** This chapter is based on my hate towards Swedish songs... Especially Manboy... So... You should listen to it before you read this chapter or at least after... I was tired when I wrote this...

LOVE YOU ALL! (Especially if you listen to Manboy... O.O)

* * *

Hanna: OH MY GOD! I FOUND A RADIO! *shakes radio happily* I thought I was going to die if I didn't get to listen to music any day soon. *turns radio on* Hmm… What the? What language is that?

Zexion: That's MY radio. And that happens to be Swedish.

Hanna: … Oh… Well, a song is playing! I want to hear!

Radio: You've got the looks, you've got the beauty inside! You've got the looks, that money can't buy…

Hanna: Well, this isn't too shabby. Hmm…

Radio: MANBOY, MANBOY, YOU CAN CALL ME MANBOY!

Hanna: *changes* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Zexion: I don't know. A Swedish song.

Hanna: Okay, well I've changed now, so there should be no problems…

Radio: 'CAUSE THIS IS MY LIFE, MY FRIEND!

Hanna: Okay, I'm just going to change again… *changes*

Radio: I BETTER KEEP ON WALKING!

Hanna: *turns off the radio* Okay, what the hell is up with Swedish music?

Zexion: Well, not all the songs they play are that bad…

Hanna: Well, I only heard three of them so what do I know… Wait a minute… Why is there SWEDISH songs on this radio? Aren't we in -

Zexion: Well, it's getting late. *looks at clock* You should get going!

Hanna: But I -

Zexion: BYE! *pushes her out the door then slams it shut behind*

Hanna: What was that about… Wait, I hear music!

Radio: *from inside the room* Manboy, manboy…

Hanna: *slowly walks away from the door and decides to forget this ever happened*

Sasha: *walking through the castle, looking for a way out* Hmm…

Mysterious voice from behind door: There's no halo 'round my head. No, there's no angels here…

Sasha: I know I've heard that before… *opens door slightly*

Radio: MANBOY, MANBOY!

Sasha: *closes door again* Never mind… *walks further away from the door.

Axel: What medicine? Do you mean potions? 'Cause I have some spare of those!

Ellie: *thinks of potions like those in Harry Potter* Eh… NO, she can't drink anything that scary!

Axel: Oh-kay… *takes a step away from Ellie* Elixir then?

Ellie: Isn't that almost the same thing?

Axel: No, not at all actually…

Ellie: Okay, well that isn't right anyhow…

Hanna: ELLIE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SWEDISH MUSIC?

Ellie: Hello, Hanna. Nothing really, how come?

Axel: I know a song by Eric Saade!

Hanna: Okay, thank God. Swedish music scares me.

Axel: Nah, it's just a bit odd!

Sasha: Hi, guys!

Ellie: Oh my God, Sasha! How are you?

Sasha: I'm fine…? Why wouldn't I be?

Ellie: Oh my God… You're you!

Sasha: Yeah, I passed out for a couple of hours but now I'm back again! *smiles*

Axel: Well then, let me sing you a song!

Sasha: Eh… Sure?

Axel: GIMME LOVE, GIMME LOVE, DON'T GO!

Hanna: I've heard that before…

Axel: MANBOY, MANBOY!

Hanna: OH MY GOD, NOT AGAIN!

* * *

**LalaHachi:** This is funnier if you hate that song as much as I do... So... Just smile and wave, kay? xD


End file.
